


Challenge

by Nunewesen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunewesen/pseuds/Nunewesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poetry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

Eyes  
lighting up whenever you speak

Sleep  
that will not come

Smiles  
only for you

Voice  
softly saying your name

Anger  
that never lasts

Company  
always preferred

Love  
insufficiently disguised

you see

do you dare

to observe?

 

~~~


End file.
